Beetlebum
by Sakuma Sonnet
Summary: I know the ending kind of drabble, but still kinda cute. Probable sequel to something I´ve not written yet, but will someday. I hate summaries and I think there are not enough mika tohma fics in this world. Enjoy


Tohma´s POV

Around 6 pm I entered the penthouse slowly, I could hear some soft music coming from the inside and I knew Mika was home. Quite early, given her workaholic tendencies, but if she was home early I wouldn't disturb her.

So Mika was… lying on the floor with her eyes closed, resting her head on a small cushion, next to the stereo.

Clad in a sleeveless blue dress that tied up behind the neck and exposing half her back (not that I could see it), a finger or two above her knees, but her legs were resting in sort of a "P" shape so it allowed me to see most of her thighs.

I left my shoes at the door. Took my hat, socks and my coat off, and dropped them on the couch without really making any noise and walked up to her, rolling up my sleeves in the process so that I wouldn't give myself up.

I held my breath and leaned down on her like I was about to make some push ups. I pulled down and kissed her neck softly making her eyes open along with a short giggle.

"Hi" she whispered tangling a hand through my hair as I went down again. This time laying my weight upon her, one hand caressed the arm that belonged to the hand in my head and the other roaming her side softly.

I kissed her and greeted her with a sly "Hello" before returning to my tasks and reaching a hand to pull at the strings that were keeping the rest of her upper body covered so I had more room to explore

Her mouth let out a ragged breath before forming some words.

"You are home early" she stated and I smirked before pulling myself up to look and answer her.

"I left NG earlier today because _Saki_ had her first day in lower high school and her mother _insisted_ – quite dramatically may I add- in picking her up" Mika laughed a little bit.

Noriko could really pull some Oscar winning performances… Sometimes I think she could easily beat Shindou-san or Sakano-san at that.

I sighed "Ryuichi took of after her like a road runner and I figured I'd leave too. I really hadn't that much to do without the rest of the band there, so after delivering a couple of tasks, I left." I rested my forehead on her shoulder blade as she kept stroking the back of my head. "I'll deal with any messes tomorrow morning."

I moved my right hand below the fabric as I kissed the skin below my lips.

"You are early too…"

She ceased the stroking as I could feel her body repress laughter and I looked up.

"I had the day off"

I blinked twice in disbelief.

At the not so new news and the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear (not that unusual, but my hand was expecting to remove some). I grunted before dropping on her and shaking my head.

"I knew that…" I sighed causing her to shiver a little under me

"I know" her hands started moving ever so slowly on my back

"I forgot…" I lifted myself up again and placed a kiss on her forehead

"I know" From there I ran my nose down to behind her ear nibbling at her skin and squeezing her ass a little as I pressed my hips to hers.

"I would have taken advantage of that"

"I didn´t know that one…" She laughed andI placed her legs around my waist and half a bited half a kissed her below her chin when she tugged at my hair, stopping me "Tohma…" she whispered.

I looked at her a little disappointed and she gave me an apologetic look "I´m not in the mood, Tohma… Sorry" She closed her eyes as I caressed our foreheads together before pressing myself further and state that I didn´t care. She tensed a bit

"I´d never force you to anything Mika-san, you know it" I said with my usual smile and my yet serious eyes on hers. She let out a breath, chuckling. I nudged at her sides teasingly and titled my head at her cutely as I asked: "What´s holding you from it?"

She sighed and closed her eyes again, fully relaxing on the floor before hugging me.

"Just tired"

Everything seemed to be slow motion, speaking so softly even with music playing in the background. Way more silent than at NG. I kissed where the neck met the body wrapping my lips on the bone and sucking lightly earning a little moan from her.

"Why?" I looked up "You had the day off, I thought you might sleep more…"

"I did, and I´ve been tired ever since I got up, and then lied down again… I didn´t feel like doing anything so I read for a while and put some music on" She sighed dissapointedly, like her day had gone to weist. "My head didn´t feel like moving from the spot"

I placed a kiss on her cheek, smiling inwardly at her clueless face as I pulled myself to my knees, giving up on my sex request.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

She plopped on her elbows "Some water, please" She yawned and I kissed her smoothly as I lifted myself up and headed for the kitchen

I could feel her eyes quizzically looking me as I walked.

"What´s up with you?"

"Nothing…" I smiled amused "…Mika-san"


End file.
